You would never know
by WestlyHitachiin
Summary: Inuyasha is thinking about Kagome... but he shouldn't. He's just a filthy half-breed, right? Who would ever except him? T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo People! I love inuyasha, so this is my inu fic! Sorry for short chapters, but i don't habe that much free time to write! Enjoy, i put my heart and soul into writing this! (not really)**

**So... Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Feh. Why do i have to do the introduction to your stupid story?**

**Kagome: INUYASHA! **

**Inuyasha: Uh oh...**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

***crash***

**WestlyHitachiin: Eh he... (sweat drop)**

**Inuyasha: Fine! Pushy lady! WestlyHitachiin does not own Inuyasha! All rights go to me! I own myself!**

**WestlyHitachiin: If i did... there would be a whole lot more romance.**

**Miroku: Romance? Yoou know that cursed hand of mine? I'm sure i could star in a lovely citrusy story with my dear Sango...**

***SLAP***

**Sango: Not with me... perverted monk.**

**Inuyasha: Just get on with the story already!**

***Inuyasha's POV***

"INUYASHA! You KNOW I have to go! My final exams are coming up and I can't fail them or I won't pass to the next grade!" she yelled, her face turning red with anger.

"Do you really care that much about tests?! They don't seem to be helping us find Naraku or anything else for that matter! You are not going! You are staying here whether you want to or not!" I screamed back at her. I didn't want her to leave, nothing felt right without her here. I loved her, but I could never admit it. I loved her too much to defile her like that. She won't ever experience the discrimination, the shunning, and the downright horrible treatment she would get. She deserved much better than me.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY! I DON'T CARE IF IT DOESN'T HELP! SIT BOY! I HAVE A LIFE BESIDES THIS! SIT BOY! YOU DON'T OWN ME! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" She screamed, as I was shoved down into the earth. I got up after a minuet; she was gone. I jumped into the nearest tree, and squeezed my eyes shut. All I could think about was Kagome. He brow eyes that would sparkle at the slightest surprise, her small mouth that seemed always to carry a smile, her rosy cheeks, her small hands… I had to stop. I couldn't think about her that way.

I jumped up, searching for anything to distract my mind. I ended up running, just running. Focusing on my movements through the trees rather than Kagome…

When I finally stopped, too exhausted to continue, dawn was creeping across the sky, turning it a shallow pink. A village sprawled out before me, already busting with humans going about their daily work. Children played in the street, chasing after a small ball. No one noticed me standing in the dark of the forest, until that ball came rolling towards me, stopping at my feet. A small little girl came running up eagerly, before stopping a few feet away, gasping at my presence. She tilted her head, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Why do you have doggie ears?" she asked innocently, but captured the attention of the surrounding village. Everyone was staring at me and the girl standing a few feet away, it was as if everything went silent, and in actuality it did.

"Kari!" a frantic mother screeched, "Get away from that monster!"

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, before running to her mother, who was throwing deadly glances my way. I looked down at the ball, then back to the villagers.

"Hey filthy half-breed!" A group of men taunted, holding shovels and pitchforks, before walking my way. "Leave us and take your sickening self somewhere else before you regret you ever came here! You ruined this village by even coming here you pitiful excuse of a creature! You're an abomination, a disgrace, too low to even have pity for!" I stared at them, looking at the all too familiar hatred in their eyes. They stepped forward to fight, but a clear, loud voice rang through the village,

"He's Mine!"

The villagers parted, and a lone priestess walked forward, a bow in her hands.

"Half-breed," she spat, looking at me in disgust, "what is your purpose coming here?"

"I never knew this stupid village was here!" I spat back. She stared at me with cold, penetrating eyes.

"Lucky us then. We get to rid the earth of your disgraceful presence." She said in a slight mocking tone, raising her bow up and pointed it at my heart.

I guess history is repeating itself…

"What did he ever do to you? What did he ever do to any of you?" an angered voice shouted, a voice I would know anywhere. Kagome.

I spun around, to stare at Kagome, in full priestess garb.

"Priestess, why are you protecting that evil thing?" a villager gasped, shock lacing his words.

"You did not answer my question. What did he do to deserve being condemned?" she said, harsher.

"His very existence condemns him! How can you stand to be in his presence?" another villager shouted. She gave him a sharp look, and he shrank back.

"He is a better man than anyone is this entire village! He doesn't go around killing innocent people, unlike you! All he has ever done is protect me!"

"You're telling us you are involved with the half-breed? So you're its pet then? You realize you can come with us, it won't hurt you anymore." the priestess smiled, offering a hand towards Kagome.

"He would never force me to do anything. And he's not an it!" She hissed.

"Oh, how intriguing. It looks as if she has feelings for it. How disgusting."

I couldn't stand it anymore. They had no right to treat Kagome that was.

"Leave her out of this! Insult me all you want but leave her alone!" I yelled, "I know I'm a filthy half-breed, but that doesn't give you permission to put down Kagome!" The priestess only smiled cruelly.

"It looks like the half-breed has feeling for her too." She laughed.

"I could never defile her that way!" I snapped, and jumped into the nearest tree, taking Kagome with me.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing! Let go of me!" she screeched, kicking wildly.

"Don't you realize nothing you say will change their minds? Besides, what they say about me is true. I am a filthy half-breed. I do defile you with my presence. I am the lowest thing on this earth."

"Don't you dare say that!" She screamed, hurting my ears.

"Why not? It's true."

"It is not. Don't give those horrible people the satisfaction of making you fell unworthy of anything. You already are more of a person than they could ever be!"

I stayed silent for a while, as I carried her to the bone eater well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo People!**

**I'm Back! Sorry if I don't update often, but I have a life too! **

**Inuyasha: What do you mean you have a life? All you ever do is read manga or watch anime, or read crappy romance novels!**

**WestlyHitachiin: Well… you don't have to be so mean about it! UM, Kagome, do you mind?**

**Kagome: Not at all, Inuyasha… SIT BOY!**

**Inu: *Crash* IS THIS GOING TO FREAKING HAPPEN IN EVERY FREAKING CHAPTER INTRO!?**

**WestlyHitachiin: It's your falt… So… say that obligatory statement that introduces every chappy.**

**Inuyasha: Fine! WestlyHitachiin does NOT own Inuyasha. Thank Kami for that.**

**WestlyHitachiin: HEY! **

Kagome's POV:

Inuyasha was running faster than he normally did, his heart was pounding in the chest that he clutched me against.

How could he ever think that he was worthless? And what did the priestess mean he had feelings for me?

"Yo Kagome! What are you thinking so hard about?" he half yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"The priestess… she said… um… that you… had… feelings for me?" the last part I rushed out, ducking my head so he couldn't see my furious blush.

"Of course I do!" He does? I looked up at him, his hair splayed behind him as he ran." How else am I supposed to find the freaking jewel shards without you?" he ground out. I shrunk back, defeated. There was no way he could ever think about me _that_ way. He was just trying to kill Naraku to take revenge for Kikyo…

Kikyo.

Why did he love her? Why? First off, she's a clay pot! Second, she's… she's strong… she's gentle… she is beautiful… she would never scream at him the way I do. I am so much less than her. I guess I can never measure up. And after what happened...

"Why are you crying!?" Inuyasha yelled, stopping suddenly in a clearing.

"It's nothing!" I cried, whipping the tears off my face. He sighed, putting me down before plopping down himself.

Inuyasha's POV:

Why the hell was she crying? What had I done wrong this time? Why can the only thing I do is displease her? Why can I never do anything right? Why can't I be good enough? Why do I have to be a stupid Hanyo!?

I jumped up, before proceeding to slash the tree behind me, causing it to fall with a loud crash. Kagome jumped spinning around, staring at me with those large, beautiful brown eyes. Damn it.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, staring at my shaking form. I looked at my feet, anywhere but those eyes.

The wind changed direction, bringing with it the scent of humans, many humans.

"Damn it" I growled, turning to crouch in front of Kagome, growling viciously.  
"What is it?" She asked, looking around.

"The villagers, they followed us." I spat between clenched teeth, as they filed into the small clearing, the priestess at the head.

"You can run, but you cannot hide, half-breed." She sneered, a fake smile on her lips.

"What do you want?" I shouted. "I'm not in your precious little village anymore, so why the hell are you here?!"

The smile never wavered.

"My dear hanyo. You know we cannot keep such a creature among us. You are a disgrace to the world. And we are here to purge the earth of abominations like you."

"If you're just going to keep yakking, mind treating someone else to your little speech?" I growled, but without my usual enthusiasm. They were right, I really should not be. That's why I hate people like her! They always bring back everything I try to ignor.

"But you know this to be true. You know you are worthless. You know your existence is pointless-" her pretty little speech was interrupted by another's desperate scream, "STOP!" I turned back towards Kagome.

"Don't you dare say such awful thing to him!" she yelled, her face red with furry, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"How can you say such horrible things when you don't even know him?! He is the bravest person I ever know! All he ever does is protect the innocent! Even people like you who just shun him for no reason! He' s not what you say!"

"Kagome. It's fine. Just go back to Kaede's hut. The others probably want to know where you are." I said softly, looking at her trembling figure, her hands clenched into fists. She broke down then, falling to her knees, sobbing.

"How can you deal with this?" she cried, sobs breaking up her sentence.

"I guess we can leave you… for now." The priestess turned, her posse following. Never once had she let her sickening smile die.

I ran to Kagome, and kneeled in the grass beside her.

"Kagome… it's okay. I'm use to it, you know this." She continued to sob, but grabbed onto me.

"It's not… it's not… it never can be!" she cried harder, too hard for her to speak.

"Kagome…" I wrapped my arms delicately around her. If only she knew how absolutely beautiful she was, how she lit up my world with her smile, then maybe she wouldn't cry like this, cry for a stinking half breed.

I pushed my nose into her hair, inhailing her heavenly scent… and something else I was not use to. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. Who the hell had touched her?

"I'm… sorry I'm such a bother." She said, pulling away. I held on for a moment, before pulling my hands away.

"Why are you crying so much? It's not worth your tears. I've been treated worse." I huffed, standing up.

'It's just so awful… they treat you like your not even a person, like you… have no feelings."

"Why were you there? How did you follow me? I was running all night." I snapped, changing the subject. "Weren't you supposed to go home to take one of your tests?"

"Um… about that… I'm not … taking them" she stopped, looking down at her feet.

"What wench?" I was stunned. She always went back for tests.

"Something happened… so I took Kilala and followed you…" she whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

"What happened wench?" I demanded, still upset from the encounter with the villagers.

"I… " she started tearing up again.

"Does this have anything to do with someone's strange scent on you?" I growled. She gasped, murmuring words even I couldn't hear.

"Speak up!"

"WHATEVER! LIKE YOU CARE ANYWAY!" she shrieked. I pasted my ears against my head, shrinking back at the sudden change in her.

"Fine lady! Let's go back then!" I screamed back, pulling her onto my back and bounding in the general direction of Kaede's hut.

Kagome's POV:

I held back my tears as we ran through the forest. I prayed he wouldn't bring up that scent again. But then again, I wished he did. I wish he insisted to know what had happened. To know the reason why I had totally broken down. And refused to take the tests. And refuse to go back home.

"Who the hell left their scent on you?!" Inuyasha yelled, obvious confusion in his voice. I half laughed.

"Afraid someone hurt your shard detector?" He growled in frustration, but pressed no longer. I sighed. I hated myself for this, I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him what happened, I wanted him to comfort me, to make everything okay… but I can't bring it up. What is wrong with me?

"Inuyasha…" I whispered, before burying my head into his silvery hair.

Inuyasha's POV:

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, pushing her face into my hair. Her scent was going to be all over it tonight… not that I minded.

She tightened her grip on me, squeezing me tightly. I enjoyed it. I can't lie. But I knew something had to be wrong. She never acted like this; she never showed this much emotion… except for anger…

I wanted to press her, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it. At least she came back, and didn't go to those tests. Yes, here with me, the completely unworthy recipient of such an angel.

"You are worth so much Inuyasha… please know that what they say is not true, you are amazing, and so wonderful. Maybe even too wonderful." Kagome whispered, I froze for e second, did she mean for me to hear that?

But… for the first time… I wondered if she was right.

Maybe I'm not rubbish after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Inu's POV

We reached the village soon, but by the time we got there, Kagome was already fast asleep on my back.

"She must have been up all night." I whispered, looking down at her sleeping face on my shoulder.

I stared at her, entranced by how beautiful she was. The way her hair framed her face, the pink lips that begged to be kissed, the soft darting of her eyes behind her eyelids, showing me she was dreaming. What I wouldn't give to be in her dreams.

I gently unhooked her arms from around my head, softly placing her at the foot of the sacred tree.

I tentatively reached out a shaking hand, and timidly caressed her silky cheek. Dammit. Why did she have to be so perfect?

I jumped away, grabbing hold of the next tree, my claws digging into the bark in an attempt to control my emotions. The pent up tension was too much. She was too vulnerable. She was too beautiful. I stalked towards her, kneeling slowly in front of her.

My mind was clouded with her heavenly scent; my entire soul was craving this girl. I shut my eyes, and leaned closer to her sleeping face. I could feel her warm breath against my lips; I could hear the steady rhythm of her heartbeat, and the rapid, uncontrolled beat of my own. I closed the distance between us, tasting her sweet lips for the first time… Oh. My. Gods.

My eyes shot open, and I jumped away from Kagome.

"KAGOME!" I screamed, pure rage flooding through my body. Her eyes fluttered open, and a look of horror crossed her face.

Kagome's POV;

I woke up to Inuyasha screaming my name with more fury then I ever thought he was capable of. I opened my eyes, and was greeted with a full demon Inuyasha, growling like a feral beast.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered, terrified. His demon form was never half as petrifying as what stood before me now.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! WHY DO I TASTE SOMEONE ELSES FREAKING CLAIM ON YOU?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" he screamed in agony, stalking towards me.

I was unable to move, unable to do anything but stare at him.

"ANSWER ME WENCH!"

I gasped for air. How had he found out? What was I going to say? How was I going to explain this?

"I…"

"You what Kagome?" he demanded, still full demon.

I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down sobbing, crying at the feat of Inuyasha.

I cried there for what seemed like hours, unable to rise, too shattered to do even that. What I had been hiding had burst free, and I couldn't stop the sobs, no matter how much I wanted too.

I finally heard him crumple next to me.

His arms unexpectedly wrapped around me, squeezing me so tight I was sure there would be a bruise. I was crying too hard to look up at him. He waited there, slowly rocking me back and forth, as a mother would a young child. Softly, he began to hum, his voice resonating into my core.

"Slowly sailing down the sea, boats are filled with memories, days have come and days have gone, still the boats sail on and on…

When the moon rises high, kiss my lips and touch the sky, dream a dream of laughter sweet, take away the hurt and heat.

When you wake all will fall, say you'll be forever on. Never leave the child crying, his tears won't keep the boats a-flying…" he foundered off, the eerie tune still on his lips.

My sobbing had quieted to a soft stream, a reminder of what had happened.

"Kagome…" he murmured, depression lacing his words. "What happened? Why do you taste of another man?"

"I was home…" I whispered, loathed to continue, but his eyes pleaded for an answer.

"I didn't notice anything strange, everything was how it always was. But… "

"Go on," he whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I walked into the house, screamed out I'm home like I usually do, and ran to the bathroom to take a bath and change my clothes.

"I walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and before I had a chance to urn around someone had their hand over my mouth, and the other one holding my wrists…"

I looked up at Inuyasha, his face was a mask of shock, horror, and anger…

"He… told me not to move, that struggling would only make it more painful, and even if I screamed, no one was there to hear it. I tried to get away… but he wouldn't let go…

"I screamed when he released my mouth, but he only quickly gagged and blindfolded me. I was terrified…" I began to sob again, the memory rushing back to me. "I must have passed out, because when I came to, I was lying naked on the bathroom floor, I didn't know if hours had passed, or if it was just minuets. But either way, I didn't want anyone to know, so I put on the priestess outfit, and came back here. I tried to not think about it… And I saw you running off into the night. I didn't feel safe, I was terrified that he would show up again and I… I had to follow you. You were the only thing that made me feel safe, the only thing I felt I could rely on…" I was still crying, Inuyasha still holding me tightly.

"This is all my fault…" I heard him whisper, his breathing ragged.

"It's not. Stop pinning everything on yourself." I whispered, burring my face into his chest.

"I should have been there, I should have known something was wrong, I should have never let you go back to your damn time!"

Inu's POV

Damn it! This was all my fault. Why the hell do I even let her go back to that god-forsaken time?!

All I want to do is grab her, run her to somewhere where no one can find her, and lock her up forever. I can't keep her safe. I can't keep her safe!

Why can I never protect what I love? Why does everything half to be taken away from me? What had I ever done that was deserving of those around me getting hurt. Hurt me instead! But leave Kagome alone!

All she ever did was care for a monster like myself. Hell, she cared for anything that moves. Why? Why?!

"Damn it all" I growled, shoving my face into her hair, the man's stench still lingering in it. "I hate this. I hate how weak I am. I hate how I can't protect you. I hate how I let you get hurt!" my voice had risen to a scream at the end.

I crushed my body to hers; trying to erase the stink that worthless pig had left on her.

"Inuyasha…you're holding me too tight, it hurts." She whispered, her eyes closed in discomfort.

"I can't let you go! I can't!" I yelled, "You are the only one who truly excepts me! You always have! And look where it's got you! Defiled by some freaking animal!"

"Inuyasha… don't blame yourself!" she insisted, turning to cup my face in her hands, me still holding onto her as if my life depended on it.

"Listen Kagome… I… I can't stand it when you get hurt. I can't stand knowing if it wasn't for me you could be living a happy, normal life."

"I'd rather live this life and accept the pain, than live without you and be fine." She whispered, her hands falling to my shoulders.

"I don't deserve someone like you. I'm just a hanyo. And a not a very good one at that." I laughed without humor, "A hanyo that can't even protect the one thing he cares about the most. Even humans seem to be able to do that, but I guess it can't be helped."

"Inuyasha…please don't tell the others what happened. That I got…" she began to tear up again. A single drop streamed down her face. Before stopping myself, I licked it off, savoring the salty taste.

"I won't tell. I promise." I murmured, raising my face slightly to stare into her hypnotizing eyes. She looked away, more tears escaping.

"I never wanted my life to be like this. I always wanted to do it with the one I loved, the one who would stay with me forever. The man I was going to marry… " she sighed, "Oh well. It was an old fashion idea anyway." She closed her eyes, leaning into me.

I hummed, closing my eyes too, comforting her as her tears soaked through my clothes.

**So… a tad bit depressing? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! You don't know how much it encourages us writers.**

**And BTW, I know how many people look at this, and I know only about 2% review. Help me raise that percent, okay? **


End file.
